The Poke Games
by Skillheartt
Summary: What happens when Nicole Eon, a regular Eevee, volunteers for her sister, Faith Eon. The Poke Games is where 4 tributes, 2 boys, 2 girls, from each region are selected to join in the Poke Games, a televised fight to the death on live TV. Sort of like the first book of THG. Rated T to be safe. I would really like to get to the Games so I'm skipping a lot of things.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I wake up on the day of the reaping. I tell Faith, my little sister, to get up. This is her first reaping she's participating in. Faith is under the blanket, shivering. "I won't go." she said. Faith is a small little Eevee. "Well." I started. "If you go you have a fewer chance of being killed then if you don't." I saw Faith perk up her ears. She hopped out of bed and ran out. I followed her.

"Now they're just going to prick your paw. It'll only hurt a bit." I said to Faith. Faith shyly held out her paw. The peacekeeper pricked it and pressed it down on the paper. "Next." He said. I walked up and he did the same to me. "Next." I walked over to Faith, gave her a tight squeeze and left to my pen.

I watched as the escort walked up. They went the usual video and welcoming. The escort reached her paws into the bowl. She grabbed the first one she touched. She opened up and said in a strong, clear voice, "Faith Eon." Faith started to walk up. I was frozen I had to volunteer before it was too late. "I volunteer!" I nearly screamed. "I volunteer." The escort smiled at me. "Come on up darling." I gave Faith a hug, and told her I'll be back. "Promise?" she asks. "I promise."

I walk up to the stage and say, "I'm Nicole Eon. Hunger Games tribute."

**So hopefully the next chapter will be soon. Now I dare you to read any Hunger Games fanfiction while listening to Safe and Sound on loop. It's depressing, really. D:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The escort smiled and picked another from the girl's bowl. "Ariana Vul." A Vulpix came up and smiled. The escort picked 2 boys, a Pikachu and a Geodude. And then we were rushed off to the Capitol. The next week or so seemed to fly by quickly.

I ate a bunch on the day of the Games. I saw this Skitty during training and she got a 9. And she was the same age as Faith. Her name was Naomi. I plan on being allies with her. During training I had gotten a 10 by using Dig to practically kill my opponent. I was rushed into my tube. I rose up. The arena was just a big meadow with a small forest. Inside the Cornucopia I could see potions, Oran berries, Pecha berries, Rawst berries, pretty much every single kind of berries.

I watched as the clock struck down to 10 seconds.

**(Author's Note:) Wow! The Games already. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I ran as fast I could toward the Cornucopia. I grabbed a potion and ran for my life. I saw that Skitty run to there was a bunch of berries. _She's smart._ I thought to myself. I turn around and saw Ariana killed right in front of my eyes. The Miltank was after me next. I used my Dig to knock that Miltank down. Not enough to kill her, but enough to get away. I ran towards a tree and climbed very quickly. I heard 5 cannons go off, signaling that the bloodbath was over. I knew a couple more would die today.

I really hoped that Naomi, the Skitty, wasn't dead yet. I head 1 more cannon and then they showed the dead Pokemon. There was a Turtwig, a Mudkip, a Pichu, Ariana, a Solosis, and Naomi. I sat back in my tree thinking, _Well..._ I heard something below me. A Deerling was eating a berry. I saw all of the wounds on it slowly disappear as it ate the Oran Berry. Apparently she heard me because she looked up at me and slowly backed away.

"Don't worry." I told her. "I won't hurt you." She still looked skeptical. "In fact, I want to be allies with you. "

"I would love that. My name's Ellie." she said in a small voice. I saw her smile slightly. Up behind her was that Miltank.

"Move!" I screamed to Ellie. I jumped out of the tree and pushed Ellie right out of the way before the Miltank could harm her. I smiled wickedly and killed that Miltank right on the spot. The cannon went off. I hugged Ellie, telling her she was safe. "C'mon." I said to her. "Let's get out of here." I saw her walk over to the dead Miltank and roll it over. She took out all of the items from the belt. There was 3 potions, 2 Rawst berries and a Pecha berry. She said she was only a level 12. I'm only a level 14.


End file.
